VicTorious Glee
by InsaneMagician
Summary: Jade's latest prank left Ryder on the hospital and the school with habitation problems; the stench just wasn't leaving. Taking it as a student making it known they wanted an extended Halloween, Helen gave them the week to get sorted. So in the unexpected leave, most leave to visit their relatives in Lima, Ohio. This leads to heart warming revelations of the rainbow kind. OS


_Disclaimer_: own nothing, enjoy it all.

MI's Note: sorry, had a birthday to attend the 31, wedding the first. Anyway, please enjoy :B

Pairings: Quinn/Rachel, Jade/Tori, Santana/Brittany, Samantha/Catarina

**VicTorious Glee**

Hollywood Arts decided to give their seniors a free Halloween pass to spend with relatives; this was mostly due to the fact that a recent _settled_ vendetta left the school with inhabiting troubles. Beck used the chance to go back to Canada while the others had to find much more accommodating settlements. Robbie used the chance to visit a relative close by while the others had to go out of state.

The Vega family couldn't leave their youngest on her own and they had a planned trip to visit their eldest, while Jade's mom had to go to a weekend seminar and her father didn't want to deal with the rebellious child, and once Cat learned of where her best friend was going, she asked some relatives if she could stay with them. They were happy to have her and easily agreed to receiving her current house-mate. André also found himself sent out of California, but he loved his cousin; Kendra had an episode to shoot elsewhere and sadly, couldn't take him in.

"Tori!" Rachel opened the door as soon as her fathers' car arrived; she had been at school. "How's my aunt, uncle and other cousin?"

"Taking said cousin to another contest," she replied with a smile, "she might not be able to be here, but said to give you a hug."

They hugged, tightly. Leroy smiled at the fact that his daughter got along so well with his sister's girl. Hiram followed with a smile and presents them with their costumes: Dorothy and Glinda the Good Witch.

Meanwhile, at another part of Lima, Ohio, a goth stepped outside of the cab she had taken, paid, and actually opened the door. She knew of one Latina who left her door opened, then again her cousin knew she was coming and could have perfectly well left it open. She closed it with her foot and then dropped her bags with a rather loud thud.

"Jade," a blonde went down the stairs with calm, looking like royalty and making the girl clad in black smirk; craned brows, they would look like twins had the younger girl dyed her hair blonde and not black. "How surprising to see you during these holidays."

"Well, I came prepared," she motioned to one of the bags, grin present; her cousin tended to go out of her way to make her feel good. Perhaps it came from knowing they were both without actual parents despite having them, but she was glad to have her cousin. "Luce, do you want to be Evanora?"

"Wouldn't that make you Theodora?" She had to keep up with such things but that didn't mean she would display such fancy at school. "And it's Quinn now, Jadey."

"To me, you're Luce or Lucy," the girl said with a shrug as they stared at each other, neither going for a hug, "you can call me that for all I care, I don't have to be badass unless someone gets to my bad side, otherwise I'm counting on your rep.

"Besides, I can call myself Elphaba and none would be the wiser," she took her bags, passed one, and they made their way to her temporary room. "Where's Judy?"

"Work," sure, it was a noncommittal answer, but it was as good as any.

"By the way, I noticed that there's a promising girl living here." The goth was forever a thespian of course.

"Local Lima Loser sadly."

"Seen some of your comments on her MySpace," craned brow and opening the door, "I could tell."

"I'm not going to risk my popularity," it was a definite answer, "I might like her work but I'm not suicidal."

"I'll compliment her if I see her."

"Not going to stop you," smirk, it was answered in kind, "only a fool would try to get in your way."

"Good to know you ain't no fool."

Soon, the week was over and the 31st upon them. Dressed in their costumes, Quinn met with her two friends. Britt's younger sister had a cold, she knew that much, but she was still surprised when she saw her remaining UnHoly Trinity.

"Jade!" Cat had a cat costume, followed by Sam dressed as a tigress with San as a swan and B as a duck.

"Really, going as Elphaba?" The young blonde began with a roll of eyes. "Wicked Witch Jade West, your creativity astounds me."

"Wait, shouldn't you be Theodora and Evanora?" The redhead asked, clearly puzzled, being done with her hug. "Q, you look great!"

"Well, at least someone knows their movies," the Cheerio Captain said, smiling, easily giving the shortest among them a hug. "Who is the most adorable kitten?"

"Cat, Sam!" Certain Latina called to them; she froze when she saw the teen in green and turned to her companion. "Jade —"

"Theodora and Evanora are part of the Disney movie," the Broadway aspirer was confused and threatened by her current company. "Tori, are they your friends?"

"Yes, this is Cat, an amazing makeup artist and singer," she began introductions, "Sam, her roomy and co-star of iCarly, back when it was still aired. And Jade, the gothic thespian director, play writer, actress, singer and dancer. Guys, this is my cousin Rachel Barbra Berry —"

"I get to meet you?" Jade was awed while Cat stared with brown orbs of reverence. "I've seen your MySpace page —"

"WickedWitchWest? CatCatCat?" At their nods, she hugged them both, tears threatening to spill. "Your comments inspire me."

"Too bad your have to dig through so much garbage to find them," Jade cleared her throat, embarrassed by the hug, "anyway, this is my cousin, Lucy Quinn."

"And mine is Britt," Cat bounded back to the duck-dressed teen, "she's the one who shared with me the link to your site, though Tori often brags.

"Can we go trick or treating now?" B and the redhead both asked.

They went off in pairs, Cat dragging Sam while Brittany did the same with Santana, who had been too surprised to say much. Jade and Tori stuck together, getting along better without Beck or Trina, going as far as joking and teasing the other. It left Quinn and Rachel on their own.

"I don't think I've ever seen my cousin so at ease," the blonde remarked, smiling softly at the girls in front, "she isn't even like that with her boyfriend."

"You don't like him?"

"He's too perfect and Jade has too much baggage already, he only ends up being more."

"Tori is often carefree," it was her turn to smile, "she's a Catholic Christian, so it's unusual for her to be so coy. Even with boys, although she can't tell much between who is out to use her, she is never that coy."

"Maybe they're good for each other," they both stated, turned to look at each other just to turn around again with a blush.

Once they were done with their tricks (the tiger and the got along quite well with their scheming) and treats (Brittany and Cat kept their bags filled), they decided to go to to the Pierce household; it was considered as neutral ground. Sam and Santana got along splendidly, but they couldn't do much with their respective girls as the tall blonde and the red-velvet redhead were busy showering the youngest of the household with candy. They all combined the treats as to give the sick blonde one of every sweet at least, then combined the resources to give them to the girl.

Afterwards, it was bartering time, and it was Rachel who began. Exchanging a treat she didn't like for one she favored, and soon, everyone had the goodies of their preference. They decided to change locations, although certain pairs went off on their own. Sam wasn't used to sharing the redhead so much and Santana wanted some lady kisses, so while they were all at the Fabray household, they were spread out. Jade took the chance to get to know Rachel better, and Quinn was surprised when her cousin didn't simply threaten the Jew with her scissors for her exceeding talking; then again, it seemed to be a mutual conversation.

"Wow, I have one just like it," Tori motioned to the hot tub.

"Your cousin said you were Christian?"

"My dad's Catholic, my mom's Christian," she replied, placing a strand of hair behind her ear, "Rachel's my cousin through my mom's and her dad's side, which is why most of my family cut them off; he took Hiram's religion."

"I would have thought it was because he married another man," it puzzled Quinn to no end.

"That's the reason why he changed religions," it was a painful smile, "my mom had always been close to Leroy, so she felt betrayed the most."

"So how come you're here? I heard about the school, can say I'm proud of Jadey, so why are you here?"

"Well, I've an older sister, and my parents tend to take her to auditions since she's helpless otherwise." The young Latina frowned a bit in sadness. "And despite how things were between them, they are siblings so my mom forgave him and made us spend time together. Trina and Rachel don't get along too well."

"I can see . . . she also believes she's the best there is?"

"The difference is that Rach has the talent," those sad eyes made Quinn feel as if she was looking in a mirror, "my sister has Kung Fu, a loud mouth, and is self absorbed enough to not see anything else."

"Okay, so Berry has a good voice, can actually keep the pitch and the such, but she also had a loud mouth and is self absorbed —"

"No, no, no, no, no . . . ." It was a breathless reply; the Latina was taking in air since she was laughing, albeit quietly. "She knows her music, she won't let anyone take it from her, or to tarnish it, and she isn't as loud as my sister, she just knows too many words and doesn't hesitate to use them."

"Is talking too much genetic?"

"I don't think so, no," another sad smile turned her way, then back to staring at the two thespians talking, "but it's not like a simple answer is enough."

"I know she has talent, but she's so annoying . . . ."

"She's committed," that made the blonde frown a bit; was that it? "There's a difference."

"So when she gets something in her mind . . . ."

"Exactly."

"Tori, ready to go home?"

"Oh come on, a dip at the hot tub," Jade whined, then ran off and brought some bikinis for them all to wear. "I have your size Rach, Tori can use one of my cousin's old, seeing as she doesn't have the size."

"Jade!" The family resemblance was seen then, as the tanned girls slapped the pale arms.

"No abusing of my cousin," it was a side Rachel had only seen when it concerned Finn, back when they dated, "only _I_ can hit her in such a fashion."

"And the only one exempt from retaliation," Tori flinched, "but since Rach is so awesome and I actually like you Vega, I won't do anything."

"Wait, the whole prank was to annoy Ryder?"

"The one and only," the girl growled, "I don't share my toys."

"Since when am I your toy?"

"Since Beck and I broke up," a roll of eyes.

"_Finally_," at the look from the others (apparently her cousin told her respected senior about the boy), "what? I never liked him, no matter what anyone else said."

"And Rach is right, there's something between us . . . ."

"I told you that in confidence," the Latina whined and the older girls smirked.

"I think you just gave yourself away," the blonde whispered.

So now it was left to Quinn and Rachel, on their own, sort of. The two California girls kept to their own corner of the tub, teasing each other in a seemingly relentless way. The blonde decided to give the other a chance, and spoke to her as she often talked to her cousin. It was surprising how similar personalities Jade and Rachel had, meaning she shared with them as well. Once at ease, she froze at the hand that was holding hers and the light blush on the glee captain's face. She didn't run because the other two stood and began to dry themselves.

"Don't let this one slip Luce," a whisper, "she is _so_ worth it, and I'm sure she'll treat you well. Also, don't let all that religious crap get to you. You're smarter than that."

"I swear that kid is too smart for her age," she stated with a sigh, but didn't run.

"She is quite mature," the cheerleader frowned a bit, then was surprised when no rant followed, only a brunette head being placed on her shoulder. Sudden movement got to the Jew. "Quinn —"

But they shared a kiss, at the same time the other two girls did, and while the one from the dry pair remained chaste, the ones still in the hot tub found themselves grinding against the other. Theirs was clearly repressed, their cousins' was probably cause one was blind until one of them got to see, and the other was sweet enough to go along.

Suddenly, a phone began ringing.

"'Cedes?" Quinn placed a hand on the Jew's lower back. "André, really?"

"I had no idea Mercedes lived here."

"Isn't André the name of your best friend?"

"Yeah you can bring him along," the blonde grinned, "there's a surprise for you both."


End file.
